


Chapter 253 from a Parallel Universe

by mooncrysta



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, hualian - Fandom, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, tian guan ci fu, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cheeky, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HuaLian Papapa, Licking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Object Blowjob, Pseudo-Voyeurism, Rimming, Sex with a twist, Smut, Spiritual Devices, Teasing, Urination, blowjob, handjob, pseudo-threesome, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrysta/pseuds/mooncrysta
Summary: Paradise manor.Hua Cheng called it a mere 'residence', but right now, he's inside his favorite room. Or maybe, it's not the room itself that he likes, but the person, who is now lying on the bed with him. Hua Cheng couldn't be more happier that this person will be spending the night in his bed, all alone with him.
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, San Lang/Xie Lian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Chapter 253 from a Parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time creating a fanfiction. Actually it's my first time to use this site. I came here to post my TGCF fanfic since we're all thirsty for juicy HuaLian scenes, hoho~
> 
> Anyways, a few notes before you read this fanfic:
> 
> \- I have used a Chinese measurement here called "zhang". It's equivalent to roughly 3.58 meters, please remember it as it is included in this fanfic. It's not that significant but in case you're not familiar with it, I'm listing it here.
> 
> \- Please do not repost without permission and credits. You can message me or comment for permission.
> 
> \- The title pretty much says it all. This fanfic is the Chapter 253 that we haven't gotten (yet) (idk if MXTX plans to release an uncensored version). So it's a Chapter that supposedly exists ONLY in a parallel universe. 
> 
> -For this work, I adapted the canon writing style and abandoned my own. I wanted to make it as canon as possible. Formal style of writing was also used instead of vulgar style, since the author doesn't really use vulgar-modern-ish words even when his characters have sex (e.g: MDZS sex). So, for example, I used "member" instead of "cock" and so on. This probably lessened the "smut" of this work but I intended it to be more on the sensual erotic side rather than pure fucking with vulgar words. 
> 
> \- Lastly, do not hesitate to comment, especially if you liked it. :)

Paradise manor.

Hua Cheng called it a mere 'residence', but right now, he's inside his favorite room. It's an ordinary room for a Ghost King, but certainly not for ordinary people. The room is as big as an upperclass mortal's master's bedroom: not overly spacious but not suffocating either. It is spacious enough to provide intimacy for two people. The bed covers almost half of the room, quite big even for two adults. About half a _zhang_ above the bed, rest red curtains made from the finest velvet fabrics. The fabrics are soft, and look soft as well. On the fabrics, are intricate needleworks of different constellations which were sewn with gold thread, countless of miniature constellations after the other. In total, there are three sets of these red curtains. Two on both the sides of the bed and one at the front, flowing freely from above, not too far from the ceiling to the bottom of the bed. All of them may be parted as the master pleases. On one side of the bed not too far, is a small table, mainly used for reading. There are a few books scattered on the table. Some are about calligraphy, some about ancient astronomy, and one is a collection of recipes with very strange names. On the side of the table is a large lamp. The lamp is quite bigger and grander than an average lamp, maybe because it's handcrafted personally by Hua Cheng. Its golden yellow light reaches more than half of the room. The curtains which were already elegant, were even more dazzling with light reflected on them. The walls, which were painted with different sets of murals added an extra charm to the overall sight. What a room indeed!

But even though this room is owned by a supreme Ghost King, it's still an ordinary room compared with the overdecorated, who-knows-how-expensive rooms of the heavenly officials in the Upper Court.

"Gege, open your eyes."

Xie Lian, "...No."

Hua Cheng with innocent eyes, "Why?"

Xie Lian, "...Uhnn, No."

Hua Cheng raised his brows, "Hm, okay."

"I'll continue then."

Xie Lian was about the protest when Hua Cheng flicked his left nipple. His protest turned into a suppressed moan.

"Uhn, Ah."

Hua Cheng didn't seem to care, or rather, was too engrossed on devouring Xie Lian's body.

He pecked Xie Lian's forehead, then his lashes, then the side of his lips, then his neck, his chest, his stomach. After that, he slid downwards seizing to peck Xie Lian's lower half.

_Huff, huff._ Xie Lian was slowly losing his breath.

"Gege, don't tense up. Relax."

After saying that, Hua Cheng changed his tactics and started planting hickeys on the areas that he had recently just pecked. He didn't just leave hickeys, he also left some bite marks randomly! Although Xie Lian didn't get hurt anymore from being bitten, he'd still twitch a little everytime Hua Cheng's skin touches his. Hua Cheng, who had just finished exploring Xie Lian from head to toe, now concentrated on the middle part of Xie Lian's body.

"Ah! San Lang! Not there, uhn..."

Xie Lian wimpered softly, begging the other to stop. When suddenly, he heard Hua Cheng speak in a very tender and deep voice.

"Yes, my wife?"

Xie Lian, "?????"

Hua Cheng, "didn't you say 'San Lang'?"

Xie Lian was confused. Yeah, he said that and so what?

Hua Cheng was about to speak when suddenly, Xie Lian said, "No... No, San Lang that's...not... it..." He was at a loss for words.

"Not it? That I'm not your San Lang?"

Xie Lian couldn't take it anymore. With a voice that's almost sobbing, "I-I called your name, San Lang..."

"So I'm not your San Lang?"

Xie Lian, "No, I mean yes, I'm sorry...You are my San lang, my lover... So please, not there..."

Hearing this, Hua Cheng's eyes immediately lit up, his lips made a half happy, half lewd grin. "Well done, gege. Yes, I'm you lover, but not just that. I'm your husband, and you are my precious wife."

_( Note: 'San Lang' was used by the ancient Chinese women as an endearment for their lovers, this was also mentioned in Suika's translation of the novel)_

Xie Lian, "........"

"You... You! How can you be so mischievous...?" Xie Lian finally snapped and started to sob sofly. His ears turned pink and his face getting hotter. He put his hands on his face, trying to hide it. Although he was sobbing and sniffing, there were no tears on his eyes, rather, his eyes were bloodshot.

Hua Cheng was silent for a while.

Xie Lian, "AH!"

"I'm sorry gege, but I'm turned on even more. You being embarrassed, your sobbing, your blushing face... I like them all!"

Hua Cheng's eyes were pull of passion. He spread Xie Lian's legs slowly and gently and went to caress Xie Lian's balls with his hand. He tapped them with a few of his fingers, flicked and pressed them softly as if he's trying to test how soft they were. With all of this teasing, Xie Lian's sobbing was replaced with low panting.

After using his hands to play with Xie Lian's balls, he put his mouth on them and started licking them. From time to time, he'd suck them softly, while spreading Xie Lian's legs even wider. It's as if... he's trying to put a hickey on them!

"Ah! Aaaah!"

Hua Cheng looked at Xie Lian. The other's mouth is half open and his lips have traces of saliva, tears, and sweat. His lips look moist and soft, giving them a delicate appearance.

Hua Cheng licked his own lips and continued earnestly. Seizing the space between the two balls, he licked Xie Lian's member, slowly going upwards from the lower shaft to the tip. He sucked and licked the tip repeatedly until there were tiny streaks of pre-cum. He then positioned an index finger on the center of tip while the other fingers of the same hand supported the whole member. The five fingers moved in sync with each other, rubbing Xie Lian persistently. The movements aren't minimal in any way, it's as if they're searching for something, trying to pry in every area as much as possible. Xie Lian's breath became faster, his back arching a bit.

"Nnnn, Ah!"

Xie Lian couldn't afford to protest anymore. Meanwhile, Hua Cheng seems to be having fun caressing and teasing Xie Lian. His lips curved even more after hearing Xie Lian moan. It's not like Xie Lian didn't moan the whole time they were here, but all of his previous moans were suppressed, in one way or another. This one, although not very loud, is clearly an intentional one, rather, it's something that came out on its own, forcing the person to reveal the pleasure that he's feeling.

"Gege, I'm glad you're feeling good. I feel good too."

Xie Lian was too tired to let even a single word out. He stared into the distance with a blank look. Hua Cheng didn't seem to expect an answer from him and continued. After a short while, as if already satisfied, he left Xie Lian's member and went down to his hole that is now covered with thin streaks of pre-cum, saliva, and sweat which added a bit of glisten to it. Hua Cheng was about to put his tongue to it when suddenly, two hands from above laid on top of it, covering Xie Lian's hole. Hua Cheng looked at Xie Lian whose face is flushed, looking at the side of the room and trying to avoid Hua Cheng's gaze.

"Gege, please?"

Xie Lian, "No... San Lang... This is so..."

Hua Cheng cut him and stared at him with innocent eyes, "Gege please? Let me do it, I want to do it. Don't worry, if you're embarrassed, I'll make the lamp dimmer. So please?" He pointed his hand on the side where the lamp was situated and flicked his index finger downwards. The lamp did become dimmer.

Hua Cheng continued to play innocent, "Gege, can you open up for me please?"

Xie Lian, "............"

Hua Cheng shook his head lightly and resigned with a smile that says, " Oh well" . He then went to raise Xie Lian's legs to spread them, but he stopped when Xie Lian's two hands rose, uncovering his own hole. Then, there came six fingers, three on each side of it. After seeing what had just happened, Hua Cheng was dumbfounded. Xie Lian didn't just uncover his hole for Hua Cheng to see, he also spread it wide! Hua Cheng, felt his member getting more erect, his whole body slightly trembling from the excitement. His eyes were looking above, slightly dazed.

After one-fifth of an incense time, he finally regained his composure. Xie Lian, who was spreading his own hole, was about to remove his hands when suddenly, Hua Cheng removed those hands and placed his own hands on that area. He spread it even wider and admired it for a while. Xie Lian was even more embarrassed, but at this point, he coudn't do anything so he covered eyes with his elbow, his fist clenched.

"Ah, AAH! San L-"

Hua cheng started to lick his hole. He yanked his tongue, forcing it to open. He was very skilled on finding Xie Lian's sensitive spots. Sometimes, he'd lick gently, sometimes he'd forcefully suck, teasing Xie Lian's now quivering hole. After an incense time, he put a finger inside and started licking Xie Lian's member again. He traced it with his tongue, starting above his own finger that is currently inside Xie Lian, up to the tip. He thoroughly licked the tip with his tongue, intentionally smearing the pre-cum that was oozing from it. Sensing that he was ready, he put another finger inside, then another, and rubbed him deep with his long and slender fingers. It was very quiet and both of them could hear the noises coming from them. The slender fingers inside and the forceful tongue on the tip produced wet noises that could be heard almost across the room.

"Gege, gege."

Xie Lian was zoning out and didn't realize that Hua Cheng was calling him.

"Gege, are you still awake? I want to show you something."

Xie Lian was still dazed, letting a small voice, "En, what...?"

His eyes were still half closed. He blinked once and couldn't believe what he saw after. The roof of the room had vanished and was replaced with a night sky full of shimmering stars! Xie Lian was about to punch himself in the face when Hua Cheng stopped his hand midway.

Xie Lian, "......."

"Gege, how's it? I did it for fun. I hope you like it."

Xie Lian, "This is..."

Xie Lian knew that Hua Cheng liked to collect treasures. But this... He couldn't believe that Hua Cheng would use such treasure at a time like this! He didn't know what to feel.

"It is indeed pretty but... San lang, this is more... It feels like we're outside...."

Hua Cheng with a gentle voice, "Relax, gege. This spiritual device is called  _Phantom Sky Quilt_.Wherever it's placed, it'll display the outside sky. But it's one way, the ones inside won't be seen.

"Even so it is...."

Hua Cheng who was sitting on the space betwen Xie Lian's legs, suddenly touched Xie Lian's member like he wanted to verify something. Even though thousand of stars reflected on them, it was still dark, since Hua Cheng made the lamp dimmer earlier.

"I'm glad, gege's still erect."

After that, Xie Lian felt a hot rod-like thing being pressed between his legs. It moved a little, like it's looking for something.

Hua Cheng with hushed and gentle tone, "Gege, I'm going in."

Xie Lian felt his insides being rummaged by Hua Cheng. Hua Cheng's size isn't by any means small, but to have amazing techniques on top of that is just... Just unfair. He knew all of Xie Lian's sweet spots and focused thrusting his member on them! In reality, he doesn't need to do that, since his member could reach almost every part of Xie Lian's insides without exerting too much effort,but he still did it anyway. Xie Lian gripped Hua Cheng's back with both of his hands, his face flushed, droplets of sweat rushed from his forehead to his neck. Even though Hua Cheng was "gentle", Xie Lian still trembled every time Hua Cheng thrusted. His size and techniques are superior, so of course even if he's gentle, the one receiving would definitely feel like it's too much. Especially if it's Xie Lian who didn't care for such things before. And so, there was no time to care about being seen outside or marvel the beautiful sight above them.

"AH! AH AAAH!"

"Gege, breathe slowly." Then he pecked Xie Lian's forehead lightly as if to soothe him. "Don't worry, it's gonna get better soon."

Soon? That "soon" happened sooner! Xie Lian was already feeling good as soon as Hua Cheng put it in! The reason is probably because Hua Cheng had thoroughly prepared him, making him get used to it, trying to make the act as painless as possible. Still, even though he did all of that, he still reassured Xie Lian that it's going to get better, trying to erase every bits of pain that the other could possibly feel.

Xie Lian wanted to bury himself three feet below and dissipate right away.  _ If San Lang learns of this, he'll be harder to handle for sure _ _!_ He got engrossed in his thoughts for a while, but his thoughts weren't enough to suppress the lewd sounds coming from his mouth, in fact, he wasgetting louder and louder!

Hua Cheng pressed his lips on one of Xie Lian's eyes, that was brimming with tears and sweat. Both were confined in their own world, not minding anything, letting pleasure lead them. When suddenly, they heard a sound.  _Clang ,  clang, clang! _ Xie Lian was a bit shocked. His face saying, "I thought we were alone?!"

Hua Cheng pointed his hand to the direction of the lamp and flicked his index finger upwards. The lamp grew brighter, and once again, the room was illuminated. Xie Lian immediately checked the area where the sound came from and to his surprise, the intruder wasn't a person, but a sabre! They forgot that E-ming was also inside the room!

"Useless trash!" Hua Cheng exclaimed in annoyance. He could've figured out "who" the intruder was even without illuminating the room, but he was so absorbed on what he was doing, not minding the things around them.

Xie Lian, "E-ming you... Nevermind, come here... "

"Gege, pay it no mind."

"No no... Look, it's anxious... There there, you're not useless..." Xie Lian patted its hilt and only then that it stopped shaking. They were about to continue when suddenly, E-ming started shaking again. It shook more violently than before. Maybe it's just Xie Lian's imagination but it looks like it was panting, its hilt a little redder than it usually is. Even its eye was bloodshot.

Both were at a loss on what to do. Hua Cheng was about to smack it when Xie Lian stopped him and thought for a while.  _Maybe E-ming is... jealous?_ What a daring idea! If that's indeed the case, he knew he need to relieve it soon, or else things will be harder for the three of them. So he took it by the hilt and put the tip of the hilt to his mouth, and caressed it with the hand that was holding it! As expected, E-ming stopped shaking! On the contrary, it looked very happy. Hua Cheng was stupefied. He didn't think that Xie Lian would actually do  _that_! He even did it of his own accord. Hua Cheng didn't know what to feel. He was happy that Xie Lian took the initiative to do  _that_ to E-ming, which is technically a part of him, but at the same time, he was jealous.

Xie Lian looked at Hua Cheng for a while, sensing that he was zoning out a little. He had a vague idea about what the other was thinking. He was about to reach for his face when suddenly, Hua Cheng pointed at the direction where the lamp was and flicked his index finger upwards.

The room was even more brighter than before! Before, when they checked who the "intruder" was, they could see each other's body, although barely. But now, every detail of their body parts were accentuated by the light! Above them, also was an exquisite view of the night sky, full of twinkling stars.

"San Lang???"

Hua Cheng averted his gaze. He pouted his lips, like a sulking child. With innocent eyes, "Gege should pay attention only to me."Xie Lian didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He coughed and gave an awkward smile.

"Alright, don't sulk anymore...", Xie Lian's tone was like an adult coaxing a child.

Hua Cheng didn't answer. He remained motionless for a few seconds. Xie Lian began to wonder if Hua Cheng was really angry, but he stopped thinking when something suddenly appeared not too far above them. It was a mirror. And a large one at that.

Xie Lian, "??????" 

"This is a little punishment for Gege. " Hua Cheng's tone was full of malice and lecher.

Hua Cheng pulled Xie Lian closer to him and proceeded to put his member inside once more. On the mirror reflected not one but two perspectives of their love-making! Xie Lian who originally couldn't see what was happening _down there_ could now see everything in perfect detail! He was about to cover his eyes to save the tiny bit of dignity that he had, but E-ming, whom he put beside him after "comforting" it, started shaking violently again. There was no time to hesitate, so he took E-ming again and proceeded on licking the tip while caressing the whole hilt with his hands.

Hua Cheng saw what had just happened and thrusted forcefully, forcing Xie Lian's insides to stretch and accommodate for him.

"AH! AH! Uhnn AH!"

Xie Lian didn't care about his voice anymore. He knew that Hua Cheng was still sulking and let the other do him hard. His face looked like in pain, but in reality he was feeling so good that he thought he's going to be crazy. He had never experienced something like this before. He thought Hua Cheng had already given his all, but he was wrong.  _I didn't think that San Lang could still become bigger and fiercer. This feels so... good!_

 _San Lang...! San Lang! San Lang!_ Xie Lian could could only utter the other's name in his head. He didn't want to admit it but he was turned on more than usual. Seeing his hole being forcefully opened by Hua Cheng's enormous member, his face that was getting more and more erotic while sucking E-ming, he couldn't help but tighten. Every detail was reflected on the mirror with perfect clarity! On top of that, their joined bodies produced slapping and squelching sounds that could easily be heard across the room.  _Good heavens! I didn't think that a mirror could do this to me._ Above them, also is the view of the sky from the outside, which made him feel like they were indeed outside and could be caught anytime by strangers.  _Haaah, this is sooo... Nnnn...!_

"Nnn, Ah..." Hua Cheng moaned with a low voice. He was the same, he was turned on more than usual as well. In fact, he was moaning more than he did during their previous love-makings.

After hearing Hua Cheng let out a few moans while panting, Xie Lian couldn't hold it in anymore. He was going to climax soon! He put back E-ming beside him. It stopped shaking even after Xie Lian had put it back, meaning, it finally had its fill. But as soon as he did, a hand suddenly touched his member, preventing him from releasing.

"Gege, hah, together..."

But Xie Lian could feel that if doesn't climax right now, something else will come out.

"San L-Lang... Ah! S-something, hah, else is coming out...!!!"

After a while, Hua Cheng finally let go of Xie Lian's member, both of them climaxing at the same time. Xie Lian felt his insides being pumped with wet and sticky substance. He trembled slightly from the sensation brought by the act. Though Hua Cheng's semen undoubtedly doesn't belong inside his body, he felt that it mingled very well with his insides. In fact, it felt good to be filled with it. He liked the sticky, dirty, and hot sensation that he could feel when his insides twitch after being pumped with Hua Cheng's semen. The more he thought about it, the more lustful he felt. Seeing how lewder he had become, he dismissed his thoughts. Down there, he could feel that he had indeed released already. But when he saw what was reflected on the mirror, his eyes widened. White and viscous liquid came out from him, but not just that. Some transparent and slightly yellowish watery substance had also come out! He couldn't believe that he climaxed and urinated at the same time!  _That's impossible! Or was it after I released? Perhaps before? _ But he doesnt care about that anymore. He hurriedly covered his face with a pillow.

With a hushed voice, "San Lang, Im sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Hm? Why is gege saying sorry?"

Xie Lian slighty uncovered his face, one of his eyes peeking, "It's just that... nevermind... I'm sorry."

"Gege did nothing wrong. " Hua Cheng's voice sounded sincere and genuine, without any traces of sarcasm.

"Gege, come here, I'll carry you. Let me help you clean up. Then, let's go to sleep." Usually, they would do more rounds, but Hua Cheng seemed to sense that Xie Lian didn't want to continue anymore.

Xie Lian didn't want to waste more time and wanted to sleep immediately.

"No need to help me clean up... We can just take a bath together..."

\--------

Xie Lian had come to. In the past, when he woke up, Hua Cheng was already in the kitchen preparing meals for both of them. But what he saw wasn't a bed devoid of another person, but an eye staring lovingly at him. Hua Cheng was still beside him, his whole body facing him while one of his hands is on his cheek, supporting his head.When he saw that Xie Lian is already awake, he smiled.

"Good morning, gege."

"En, good morning, San lang..."

After a while, Xie Lian was about to get up when he saw E-ming near the opened window. He was laid on the ground where the sunlight is the brightest and hottest. Xie Lian turned to Hua Cheng.

"San Lang... are you still... angry at it...?"

"Hm..." Hua Cheng didn't speak. Instead, he blew his mouth making his cheeks bigger.He pouted and his brows knitted.

"......."

"Alright, San Lang... I didn't mean to pay attention to it... It's just that it was shaking violently so I thought it was jealous, so, _ahem_... I did what I did to it. And besides..." Xie Lian's face flushed a little, he covered his mouth with his softly-clenched fist. He was hesitant to speak again.

With a small voice, that was almost whispering, he continued, "Besides... E-ming is a p-part of you... So d-doing  that wasn't really a problem for me..." He knew he had to placate this several-centuries-old child, so he desperately said those words with the hope that he would finally stop sulking. 

A moment later, he tried to peek at Hua Cheng but as soon as he did, Hua Cheng was already laughing heartily. Xie Lian felt his face become hotter from anger and embarrassment.  _This child, really...!_ He tried to placate him, but it backfired on him! He now regret saying those words, from the bottom of his heart. 

Seeing Xie Lian's several distressed expressions, Hua Cheng forced himself to stop laughing and schooled his expression. It is now devoid of mischief that it had earlier. Still with a hand on his cheek, he winked at him, "Gege, I know. Sorry, I won't do it again." Then he got up and turned around with a big grin on his face.

_ Indeed, you won't do it again... for a couple of days that is!_

Xie Lian didn't get up and buried himself with all the pillows and sheets that he could get. _I'm getting more sinful everyday... I won't even be able to look at the stars or at E-ming in the same way again!_


End file.
